


Some Kind Of Mood

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan wakes up in some kind of mood





	Some Kind Of Mood

Dan likes to play games, sometimes.

Sometimes they’re more than welcome. Sometimes Phil indulges wholeheartedly. But today, the morning he wakes up after a long night of too much gambling and drinking, waking up to Dan’s smug grin fills him with irritation.

Dan had an early night. He is extremely well rested and, given the laughter he is currently holding back where he is lying on his stomach next to Phil in the bed, incredibly amused by whatever state Phil’s hair is in.

He picks up a strand and plays with it between his fingers.

“Dan,” Phil whines.

“Phil,” Dan says, matching his tone.

Phil frowns, putting his hand straight on Dan’s stupid face to push it away. Dan grabs a hold of his wrist, dragging it down, until Phil’s fingers are on top of his mouth. Phil stares at him. Dan parts his lips. Phil’s fingers slip inside, and Dan _sucks_.

Phil feels it between his legs. Like some invisible string has suddenly formed from the tips of his fingers and down to his cock, making him shudder. Phil’s fingers slip out from the suction as Dan smiles, smug as ever, a teasing glint in his eye.

Phil sighs, then simply lets his hand wrap around Dan’s neck and he pulls him into a kiss. Dan’s breath shudders warm against Phil’s mouth as it catches, a lot more desperate than he has let on so far.

They roll over until Phil is on top, duvet cast to the side, all naked skin on naked skin as they kiss and grasp at each other with unsteady hands. Phil might be grabbing a bit harder than usual, he can’t really tell. Other than Dan’s surprised pleased noises under him, he doesn’t feel in control of his hands enough to know.

“Phil,” Dan moans.

They’re just rubbing together lazily, but from the sound of Dan’s voice he is already far gone. Phil pauses the previously rhythmic roll of his hips to pull back momentarily.

“Were you masturbating before?” Phil asks.

Dan just nods, not an ounce of shame in him, and leans Phil back down so that Dan can kiss his neck. He’s not kissing so much as he is sucking, so Phil has to push Dan back again. This time, Dan whines.

“I don’t want a hickey,” Phil laughs. “We’re not kids.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Who cares?”

“Someone’s in a mood,” Phil grins.

Dan stares up at him in challenge.

“Yes, that mood is called ‘please fuck me now so help me God’, could you do something about that?”

Phil snorts at the serious expression on Dan’s face. But something in Dan’s eyes changes then, they glaze over, hooded and dark, as they track Phil’s jawline. Phil’s smile fades, and he goes down, kissing Dan’s neck, starting to hump him again. Dan spreads his soft, pretty thighs for him and Phil’s mind is reeling.

“Yeah?” Phil asks into Dan’s neck.

“Mhm,” Dan answers. “Fingered myself before.”

Phil groans as his mind provides him with imagery of Dan lying next to him in bed as he slept, touching himself to work himself up just enough for this once Phil woke up.

Dan hands him the lube from where it was buried among the bed sheets and Phil slicks himself up. He grabs himself with a wet noise that makes Dan practically purr as he spreads his legs wider, and without much fuss Phil sinks inside.

It’s so tight and so warm and as if that isn’t enough, Dan’s response would be. Dan squirms and moans under him, trying to position himself in a way that can get Phil deeper inside, to no avail. Phil just moves with it, fucking Dan with purpose until he has to stop for a moment.

“Phil,” Dan says. “Just. Pull out.”

Phil pulls out with a slick noise and Dan sighs as he rolls around to lie on his stomach. Phil catches himself licking his lips as Dan pulls his knees up underneath himself and arches, unashamedly presenting himself. Phil gets behind him quickly, sliding back inside, and _oh_.

This position is so much better. This feels like Dan is actually sucking at him, squeezing around him, greedily asking for more. Phil bends over him and wraps his arms around, letting himself fuck into him senselessly, spurred on by the primal need to take and take.

“Fuck yeah,” Dan gasps. “Fuck me like that.”

“You feel so good,” Phil moans into Dan’s hair.

He’s starting to sweat and his legs are going to cramp up but he doesn’t care. He keeps going and going until Dan is all but howling in pleasure and he’s coming hard. Phil pulls out and wanks himself to ecstacy, watching as the come hits the small of Dan’s back in a filthy mess.

Dan slumps once they’re finished, and Phil slumps next to him.

Dan breathes heavily. Their eyes meet. He smiles.

“Wanna take a bath?”

They’re soft and warm and cuddly once they’ve cleaned themselves up and relaxed in a tub together for an hour. Dan puts on his long sweatshirt, the one that ends just above the knees, and only that. Phil lies down on the sofa, and Dan lies down against his chest. They’ll watch Stranger Things and order room service and fuck for the better part of this morning before today’s adventures begin. Phil couldn’t be happier with that arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/186432024573/dan-posted-that-one-ig-story-and-i-had-to-write) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
